Dragon Ball Generation
by G and G
Summary: This is just the start of my story hope you like it R/R
1. Gohan's problem

  
Dragonball Generation  
  
"Hi this is G and G and this is the first installment of Dragonball Generation hope yah all like it."  
  
This story is set after the Buu saga Gohan has divorced Videl and he has begun to train again with the help of gravity  
machine. We join the story with Gohan training with Goku in the mountains.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball if I did I would be very happy but I don't so do not sue me I'm only 13.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Come on Gohan hit me I can take it,"  
  
"Okay you asked for it" Gohan smirked as he Zanzokened behind his father and slammed him into the side of a mountain. Goku pulled himself out of the mountain and wiped his mouth of blood. "Nice one I guess I underestimated you, have you been training"  
"Yep"  
"Thought so but although your power has increased you still need some one on one training"  
"Huh" Gohan said just before Goku kneed him in the groin upper cut him in the chin and hammer axed to the ground. Gohan pulled himself laboriously out of the ground   
"Guess I should have seen that one coming"   
"Yep, I did say you needed practice"  
"Yeah you did but what about this, masenko HAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as the blast few at nearly the speed of light towards its target. Goku didn't have time to avoid the blast so he did the only thing he could  
" KAAAMEHHAAMEHHAAAAAA!" Goku screamed. The two blasts met and a huge explosion was heard, the light of the Ki would be blinding to anyone near the site but it ended soon enough. When the dust cleared two super Saiya-jins were seen standing not a scratch on either.   
"Well that showed what we can do fancy a quick break," Goku commented slightly out of breath.  
"Yeah okay but just for a while," Gohan said slightly more out of breath.  
  
Meanwhile in a space pod just passing Saturn a young female Saiya-jin was preparing to land on Earth.  
" 8 hours ETA on earth," The pods computer announced, " Good luck Kure  
" I'll need it if I'm going to find the last of the Saiya-jins," Kure said to herself before the computer put her in suspended animation.  
  
Back on earth.  
" Come on dad let's start out again, you did say I needed more training," Gohan whined.  
" Okay okay but I'm stopping after 30 minutes, I'm hungry," Goku said, Gohan just face faulted anime style. The two Saiya-jins powered up and started fighting they both stayed in their normal forms because it gave them a better power increase when they went ssj. Gohan attacked first with a flurry of punches towards Goku's head and torso, he dodged most of them but the ones that Gohan hit him with hurt. Gohan stopped for a split second to reposition himself. Goku saw his chance and plunged his fist into Gohan's gut making him double over, Goku used this to his advantage and he round house kicked Gohan in the side forcing him through a mountain range. Gohan almost screamed in pain but didn't a he realized he was in the mountain, Gohan lay there think what to do when it came to him with a feeling of fury from thinking that he was weak brought him a surge of power. He fired a weak blast away from where he sensed Goku to distract his attention while he zanzokened behind his father and snap kicked him in the back Gohan then appeared before Goku and kicked him into the ground as hard as he could he then fired a strong blast down with Goku the blast connected and blew up injuring Goku enough to almost kill him.  
"Had enough Goku," Gohan spoke the words coldly he raised his hand to kill Goku when he snapped out of the rage induced trance he powered down, it was Goku that spoke.  
"Gohan are you okay you were in a trance you seemed to let your Saiya-jin instincts take over," Goku said in agony  
"Yeah I'm okay I don't quite know what happened, all I felt was rage for being unable to defeat you with my attacks and I felt a surge of power I can't remember anything after that." Gohan said the words with sorrow. "Here have this," Gohan gave Goku a sensu bean. Goku got up and went to console his son.  
"It's okay son you just got to control your rage and use it to boost your power and not lose control, now lets go back home and have dinner." Goku said   
"okay." Gohan agreed.  
  
Well this is the end of chapter 1 of DBG I will write more but it may take a while meanwhile I need you the reader to comment to help make this better and to give me more confidence to write more, but if you are going to complain about Goku or Gohan maybe being OOC don't this is my story and I'll do what I want with it. Oh and Kure is pronounced cooreh, and watch this space because she will play an increasingly important part in the story *wink wink*   



	2. Arrival

Dragonball generation: Arrival  
  
Hi it's me G and G and this is the second chapter of DBG enjoy  
This episode is set 8 hours after the last one okay bye  
  
Gohan stood outside his house it was 3 in the morning.  
  
"Something's coming," he said to himself "something big,"  
then he sensed it a ki signiture it was weak but powerful and getting closer.  
"Shit something is coming and quickly," he shouted then he saw it land it was about mile south of Goku's house  
(shit I better get dad first before I investigate) he thought and sped off towards Goku's house as fast as he could.  
  
Meanwhile in the space pod Kure had been taken out of suspended animation and was scaning the area for any significant power levels she got three  
"Hmm three power levels the strongest is heading towards the second strongest and the weakest is coming to me, kami I don't even stand a chance against even the weakest of them well I'll just stay here and meet the inhabitants." She reasoned.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was quickly approaching Goku's house. good I'm near dads house,  
he can transport me there then we can sort things out. Gohan thought as he spotted his fathers house "Dad, wake up somethings just arrived on earth I need you to teleport us there." Gohan shouted into the then quiet house.   
"okay I'm up." Goku announced as he came down the stairs of the house.  
"hurry up dad get your top on we need to find out who this is." Gohan almost shouted.   
"There's no hurry Gohan, remember instant transmission."  
"yeah I remember but I'm sure you'd rather be there before Vegeta starts to cause trouble." Gohan told his dad.  
"What, quick take my arm," and then they vanished.  
  
Kure was just sitting waiting when suddenly Goku and Gohan appeared next to her she jumped and shouted out.  
"What in Hells name do you think your doing sneaking up on me like that don't you know that it's rude uggh men," she shouted "Wait how did you do that," she asked Goku  
"Well now that you've calmed down it's called instant transmission and by the way why have you come to earth, if it's not rude?" Goku said to Kure.  
"I have come to earth t...." she was cut off by Vegeta landing about a foot away from her. "Prince Vegeta." She shouted as she knelt down.  
"Stand up woman." He demanded. "At least someone knows my authority." He commented to the other two. While he was boasting to Goku and Gohan he was suddenly slammed into the side of a nearby mountain, of which Vegeta destroyed as he came out.  
"You dare to hit me bitch." Vegeta screamed at Kure  
"That was for killing my father asshole." She shouted back at him.  
"what?" Vegeta screamed.  
"He was Nappa, you're right hand man!" she shouted back at him.  
"N...NO it's not possible Nappa didn't have any children." He stammered.  
"Ohh yeah well I'm proof" she sneered back at him.  
"when were you born then?" Vegeta questioned  
"32 years ago," she said back to the confused prince.  
"was the date alpha 10 Terg?" he asked her  
"Yes it was" she replied.  
"I remember it well, it was the only time he'd never turned up for training, but you can't be full saiya-jin because Vegeta-sei was destroyed. He stated.  
"Your right I'm not full saiya-jin I'm half Saiya-jin and I don't know my other half is but I was raised by a group of Namek warriors." She said "that's all I know about my past and I don't want any more questions about it Vegeta." She silenced the butting Saiya-jin.  
"why are you here then?" Goku asked.  
"I'm here to find the last of the Saiya-jins, you, and to warn you about a threat more powerful than any in the history of the Universe" she spoke quietly.  
"What or who is this threat?" Gohan questioned.  
"She is an evil too horrible to describe, her name is Cosmoa and as I already said her power is so big it is beyond calculation." She said to the shocked group. "she is already headed this way though it will be around 5 years before she gets here, but in that time we must train to reach levels of power we would not have dreamed of before." She spoke with hope at the last point of that sentence.  
"She's right!" Gohan exclaimed "We must train to defeat this evil!"   
"She has a name" Kure said  
"what is your name then" Gohan asked her  
"My name is Kure what are your names," she said pointing to Gohan and Goku.  
"I'm Gohan and this is Goku." Gohan said.  
"Kure, can you take a reading of our powerlevels just so we know where we stand just now." Goku asked  
"sure just power up to your maxes, this scouter is able to withstand Cosmoa's full power so it won't blow up." she said   
first Gohan powered up he screamed as he went SSJ then SSJ2 and finally he went into his mystic form.  
Kure stood mouth hanging open "powerlevel 750,000,000." She muttered awe struck at Gohan's amazing power.  
"my turn," goku said powering up into ssj3.  
Kure read the powerlevel out in almost disbelieve. "Powerlevel 735,000,000." My kami she thought they are awesomely powerful but still not near Cosmoa's full power.  
"Now me." Vegeta stated as he powered up to ssj2.  
"powerlevel 670,000,000." Kure said.  
"why am I always behind these two, why meeeeee!" Vegeta screamed as his rage fueled his power and his hair abseiled down his legs. He looked at himself and realized what had happened.  
"Yes, yes I've done it, I am all powerful!" he shouted  
Kure read his powerlevel "734,999,999,"   
"no I'm still weaker than them, DAMN IT!" Vegeta screamed and flew off back to Capsule Corp.  
"Excuse me guys do either of you have room in your houses for a homeless Saiya-jin." Kure asked timidly.  
"Sure," Gohan said "I have room."  
"Well that's that sorted, we'll meet at my house for breakfast," Goku announced just before they all departed to they're destinations.  
  
Well here's chapter 2 hope you like it and review please ^_^  
  



End file.
